helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Generation 4 Timeline
The Timeline of events for Twitch Plays Pokemon Platinum. The run began at 4AM GMT on May 3rd, 2014. 'Episode 1 - A Dark New Hero.' Major Events: 'The Second Great PC War -0d 11:06:45 - Platinum is now up on the stream, playing alongside Pokemon Stadium 2. Let the Hype commence! -0d 02:16:30 - Stream goes down temporarily, just an update to the betting system to allow the bets to scroll. -0d 00:30:00 - Stream down again, extended downtime this time. Chat riot is interspersed with comments supporting Lucas as the Protagonist. -0d 00:27:00 - Stream goes totally offline, returns about 30 seconds later. According to IRC user Dracyoshi, Start and Y were disabled at this time. 0d 00:00:00 - And here... we... go. 00:01:00 - Stuck at the controls instructions. Welcome back to TPP. 00:03:54 - Finally onto the main introduction. 00:06:40 - We finally select a Boy named Nqpppnl... immediately people are coming up with perverted nicknames. Rival was named Pearl. 00:35:00 - Pearl nearly gets us killed by going into the grass without a Pokemon. Thankfully Professor Rowan arrives to give us Pokemon. We select a Chimchar, the PC is pleased. 00:54:00 - We are guilt triped by Rowan and Dawn about our almost inevitable release of Chimchar, then elect to not nickname Chimchar. We receive the TM for Return, and get a tour of town. 00:55:00 - Stream goes down, returns with noticably less lag. 01:24:25 - Napoleon catches a Starly as his first pokemon besides Chimchar! 01:26:59 - Napoleon strikes again! Catching a BIDOOF!!! 01:31:38 - Napoleon comes one step closer to an army of Bidoof, catching a second one. He can also now mate the Bidoof. 01:39:47 - Dawn arrives and decides we need to learn how to catch Bidoof. Thanks, Dawn. 01:41:40 - Dawn's lessons pay off, we catch a THIRD Bidoof! 01:43:25 - After wasting three Pokeballs on it, we catch a full-health Shinx. The Party is now complete! 01:46:19 - And another Shinx captured, we are now sending Pokemon to the PC. 01:55:10 - Chimchar hits level 9, learns Taunt. Chimchar now leads the party by 6 levels (Bidoof #1, #3, and Shinx are all level 3) 02:17:57 - Hello again PC, our old Friend. 02:29:26 - Finally escape the PC. Party contains: Chimchar, Oreo (Bidoof #1) 03:05:00 - Budew captured. Its name shall never be pronounced outside of a Lovecraft novel. 03:20:23 - Budew earns its place in the party by defeating Pearl. 03:31:05 - Chimchar faints for the first time. 03:37:40 - Once again Budew ruins a chance to white out. This time stalling long enough to catch a Zubat. 03:44:47 - A new Shinx joins the team! 03:49:16 - Kricketot is captured! Party is once more full! 03:50:59 - Four Bidoof! This one goes to the PC, depsite being the highest leveled one yet. 03:53:44 - And another Starly! This updator is starting to actually get worn out from the constant work. 03:55:09 - Level 5 Zubat captured. 03:58:22 - Level 6 Bidoof captured. 04:05:25 - Final Pokeball used. Level 4 Starly captured! 05:34:00 - Oreo the Bidoof released, new record for fastest 1st release. 12:00:00 (approx.) - The Prophecy is complete, Chimchar released. 16:47:50 - Still attempting to recover the party from the PC... 17:20:00 - Teach Rock Smash to Bidoof. Still no Budew in the party. 18:49:00 - Released a level 3 Bidoof, reportedly Satan-Bidoof. Bloody Saturday is real. 19:18:39 - Party currently contains Level 3 Sinx, Level 7 Rock Smash Bidoof. 19:30:00 - Party repairs complete. Contains Level 7 Rock Smash Bidoof , Level 5 Shinx , Level 8 Budew . 23:08:50 - Finally overcoming the loss of Chimchar, the Coal Badge is obtained! 1/8 Badges obtained. 23:33:50 - We meet Professor Rowan again, and he gives us all the guilt about losing Chimchar. Oh, and there were some Team Galactic grunts as well. Dawn tries to double battle with Napoleon, but the Mob's tendency to attack its allies nearly costs them the battle. In the end, Dawn wins for them and Shinx reaches level 10! 'Episode 2 - Napoleon and the Valley of the Wind.... and some Grinding. 00:00:00 - We rejoin our hero on Route 204 trying to grind Bidoof and Sparkle, without much success. Party: Bidoof , Sparkle , Sunbrella . Badges: 1/8. 00:16:45 - Sunbrella spends all her Absorb PP fighting another Budew. Leaving her with only three non-attacks left. This leaves her relying on Poison damage to do any killing. 00:57:30 - Bidoof loses Tackle in favor of Defense Curl. Leaving every Pokemon with just 1 attacking move. 01:30:00 - Napoleon reaches Sandgem Town. Immediately checkpoints at the center. It should be noted Sandgem requires you to go the exact opposite way the Mob needs to go. 2:18:37 - Napoleon finally reaches Floraroma Town. 3:35:35 - Napoleon continues wandering around near Floraroma Town. Grinding his party, and beating a few Team Galactic grunts. 13:08:00 - Galactic Commander Mars is finally defeated after at least 5 attempts. Valley Windworks freed. 13:50:00 - Eterna Forest entered, welcome to the long grind with free heals. 16:40:45 - Still grinding Eterna Forest. Bidoof has reached level 19, Budew failed to evolve by level 25 and lost Giga Drain, Shinx is level 17. 17:41:50 - Shinx hits level 18, our whole party is now able to evolve. B spammers ensure we don't, though. 17:57:40 - Bidoof reaches level 21, not only failing to learn Hyper Fang but also failing to evolve... again. 18:41:00 - After being frozen for several hours, Pokemon Stadium officially crashes. Returning a few moments later, functional. 18:43:20 - Shinx spammed bite to kill Chansey, and Napoleon finally has his first white out in the Eterna Forest. 19:00:00 - Back at Eterna Forest. The grind resumes... 20:00:00 - Eterna Forest beaten. 21:04:00 - First battle in Gardenia's Gym. Bidoof dies fast, Budew levels but fails to evolve. 21:36:00 - Gardenia engaged. Let's see how Shinx does solo. 21:36:32 - Blacks out to Gardenia, turns out Shinx doesn't do well solo. 21:45:50 - The Pokemon on our watch begin to fly around the screen. It's rather entertaining. 21:48:00 - EXP Share obtained. Begin countdown to toss. 22:06:15 - Shinx levels up, replaces Bite with.... Roar... 22:44:40 - Shinx continues to prove it needs no Bite to bark. Defeating Gardenia to obtain the Forest Badge. Budew tries to evolve, but for likely the last time today it fails. Badges earned: 2/8. 23:07:25 - We meet Pearl again and encounter Cyrus again. He seems to wanna leave very fast. 23:09:20 - Obtained Cut. Wanna bet who we teach it to? 23:38:48 - Bidoof learns Grass Knot over Growl. Then learns Cut over it immediately. 23:43:50 - Welcome to the VS. Recorder. 'Episode 3 - We've done this "No Plan" thing before, and we've become exceedingly good at it.' 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero lost on Route 205, with the Voices trying desperately to figure out what they want to do about the party. Party: Bidoof , Sparkle , Sunbrella . Badges: 2/8. Category:Generation 4